Morrigan And co
by 13MAlexi13
Summary: Harry s'ennuyait et désespérait dans sa chambre, jusqu'a ce qu'une Malfoy débarque dans sa chambre.


Good morning everybody!

Bon d'accord j'arrête de faire semblant. J'avoue, je déprime.

J'ai un boulot monstre et plus une minute à accorder à Morrigan, qui de plus n'a plus de substance à cause de la stupide débilité d'une auteure complètement déprimée et voulant déprimer toute la planète ; j'ai nommé la merveilleuse J. K. Rowling !

Donc, j'ai décidé de recommencer ma fic, n'en déplaise à certains. Il faut donc avoir lu le sixième tome, avoir pleurer comme une madeleine, n'être pas ou prou homophobe, … Bon ça va, j'arrête (deuxième fois de la journée, ça commence bien !)

Je vais essayer de rallonger quelque peu les chapitres, Mais je ne promets rien.

Bonne lecture

MAlexis

Miranda Malfoy

« Une semaine ! Plus qu'une semaine avant de pouvoir quitter ce lieu que je déteste tant. Plus qu'une semaine et je vais pouvoir prendre la tête de l'ordre ainsi qu débuter mes recherches. Plus qu'une semaine et je vais pouvoir aller rejoindre les seuls qui ont jamais compté dans ma vie. Plus qu'une semaine et j'aurai 17 ans. »

Allongé sur son lit, Harry Potter réfléchissait. Il se demandait par quoi allait-il bien pouvoir commencer. Devait-il suivre le conseil d'Hermione et commencer par rassembler ceux qui lui seraient fidèles, ou devait-il, suivant Ron, partir directement à la recherche des Horcruxes.

Il penchait naturellement pour l'action, mais cette semaine de réflexion lui faisait de plus en plus pencher pour la proposition d'Hermione. Il n'y arriverais pas tout seul de toute façon, et il fallais qu'il améliore sa technique de magie, seul un bon entraînement lui donnerais des chances de réussir.

De toute façon il lui restait une semaine de réflexion, non ?

Devant l'allée du 4 Privet Drive, Miranda hésitait. Elle avait suivit les instructions, mais ne voyait vraiment pas le Survivant habiter dans une bicoque aussi miteuse.

En désespoir de cause, elle prit son courage à deux mains et décidas d'aller sonner.

Entendant des pas lourd derrière la porte, elle fut encore plus inquiète, et lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, elle fut sur le point de s'excuser ; elle avait dut se tromper d'adresse.

Se ravisant, elle arrêta de fixer l'homme avec ahurissement et demanda avec aplomb :

M – Veuillez m'excuser, monsieur, je sais que je doit vous déranger, mais pourriez-vous me dire si Harry Potter vit ici, j'ai un message très important à lui communiquer.

Elle avait dit le tout d'un ton poli mais hautain, et l'homme, lorgnant sur son ensemble Armani répondit :

VD – Je ne suis pas sur qu'il mérite l'attention d'une personne de votre qualité, mais je vais l'appeler de suite.

Miranda se fit la réflexion qu'elle avait bien fait de sortir sa Rolls, et sourit d'un air hypocrite.

Cinq minutes et quelques hurlements plus tard, elle vit arriver un jeune homme de son âge, petit, voire chétif, mais duquel émanait une grande puissance et une méfiance encore un peu plus grande.

HP - Que me voulez vous.

M - Charmante entrée en matière, enchantée également ! Cela ira monsieur, nous allons discuter dehors, afin de ne pas vous déranger plus longtemps, je vous remercie grandement de votre compréhension, je vous recommanderait à mes maîtres d'œuvres pour mes prochains travaux.

Amusée par l'air enchanté du moldu et interloqué du survivant, Miranda sourit, mais sans hypocrisie cette fois. Elle reprit lorsqu'elle fut sûre de ne plus être entendue que par Harry :

M – Je suis envoyée par Dumbledore …

Lui coupant la parole, Harry lança d'un ton colérique et triste :

HP – Dumbledore est mort.

Sans se laisser perturber, Miranda reprit :

MM – Je sais, sinon je ne serais pas ici ! Je m'appelle Miranda, Miranda Malfoy, et avant que tu n'aies put te braquer, non je ne connais pas mon cousin Draco, et oui ma famille nous à reniés.

HP – Comment savoir si ce que tu dis est vrai ?

MM – Si tu ne me coupais pas si souvent la parole ! Je sais quelque chose que seul toi ou lui aurait pu me confier, je en me souvient plus des termes exacts, mais ça disait un truc comme quoi aucun de toi et du seigneur noir ne vivrez tant que l'autre survivra. Ah oui, il à aussi élucubrer sur une araignée sur un chapeau, mais je n'ai pas bien compris.

Harry était devenus très pâle, se méfiant de plus en plus, jusqu'à la mention de l'araignée du chapeau, cette anecdote là, seul Dumbledore était au courant, cette anecdote était de celle qui entre dans le cœur et qui font mal tout en faisant du bien. Cela ne prouvait rien ! D'ailleurs, pourquoi venir rouvrir la blessure ?

Miranda, se rendant compte de son trouble lui demanda :

MM – Ca va ? Tu es tout pâle !

HP – Je crois, oui. Alors qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire ?

MM – Euh, je, … Vient, il va pleuvoir, on sera mieux dans la voiture.

Et Harry la suivit, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, peut-être à cause de son air malheureux, effrayé, peut-être par bêtise.

MM – Entre, l'intérieur est grandit magiquement. Bon, je,… Ce que j'ai à te dire n'est pas facile, tant pour moi que pour toi. Je,… Tu pourrais répondre à une question ? Dumbledore m'a dit que tu n'y connaissais pas grand-chose en,… Histoire, us et coutumes magiques, et que tu n'avais pas de superstition ou d'opinions préétablies sur les créatures magiques, est-ce vrais ?

Harry, s'intéressant par cette question à Miranda, répondit que Dumbledore avait dit vrais. Miranda ne reprenait pas la parole, et il la détailla de plus près. La première chose que l'on remarquait était sa grande taille, elle devait bien faire un mètre nonante de haut. Mais ce n'était pas la seule chose dérangeante chez elle. Elle avait de longs cheveux roux, mais pas un roux normal, comme celui de Ginny ou de Ron, c'était plutôt un rouge vif, ardent, comme du fer chauffé à blanc. De plus, son teint était cadavérique, sans la moindre tache de rousseur, pourtant habituelles aux roux, et ses yeux étaient noirs d'encre.

HP – Donc tu avais un message à me communiquer.

Surprise, Miranda sembla redescendre sur terre, et bafouilla un peu avant de se remettre à parler :

MM – Excuse moi, je ne sais pas vraiment comment expliquer ça, c'est très confus. Je vais commencer par me présenter. Je m'appelle Miranda Malfoy, et je suis la Morrigan, la maîtresse des fantômes, guérisseuse et guerrière. Ne pose pas de questions pour le moment, j'ai beaucoup à dire, et te raconter toute mon histoire ne servirait à rien. Sache seulement que je suis complètement anti-Voldemort, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il à tué ma mère, et donc brisé la vie de mon père, ainsi tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance. Je suis une dépositrice de secret de Dumbledore, et tu es le révélé, c'est-à-dire qu'il m'a confié une mission et que tu es le seul à avoir le droit d'être au courrant par ma bouche. Je dois maintenant te poser la question rituelle et complètement inutile vu ta tête ; veux tu connaître le Secret, quelle qu'en soit la teneur et le conséquences que cela va apporter à ta vie ?

De plus en plus intéressé, Harry répondit :

HP – Je suis sensé répondre quoi ?

MM – Un simple oui me suffit.

HP – Alors, oui, je veux entendre ce que tu as à me dire.

MM – Bon, je me lance.

« _Un an avant sa mort, Dumbledore m'a contacté. Il savait sa fin proche, une prophétie avait été faite, rien ne pouvait plus changer._

_Néanmoins, il désirait pouvoir t'aider au delà de la mort, mais le seul moyen d'y parvenir était de devenir un fantôme. Ce fait était pour lui impossible, il n'avait plus peur de la mort._

_Il vint donc me trouver, après maintes recherches, afin de me demander mon aide._

_Je suis Maîtresse des fantômes, j'ai tout pouvoir sur eux. Je peux à ma guise en faire apparaître, mais uniquement avec le consentement du mort qui s'engage alors à être sous mon pouvoir total, sans rien pouvoir y changer de toute l'éternité, en effet, cette partie de moi se transmet de mère en fille première née, et ce depuis Morrigan la guerrière._

_J'acceptai donc, et nous signâmes un traité inviolable, semblable par son inviolabilité au serment inviolable._

_Ce traité est le suivant : Je m'engage, moi la Morrigan à faire de toi, Albus, un fantôme, et à informer le survivant de ce traité lorsque ta mort viendra. Cette promesse scelle un Secret que je dois révéler au survivant et je dois te créer pour lui. Par mon sang je signe ce contrat, par ton sang tu le signes, et si je n'accomplis pas cette mission, je mourrai. »_

Durant sa tirade, Miranda avait pris une voix spectrale ses yeux ainsi que ses cheveux avaient virés au blanc, et son teint était devenu presque transparent, presque comme un fantôme.

Elle reprit son aspect normal et dit :

MM – Je déteste toujours autant cela ! Enfin, ce n'est pas bien grave. Donc, accepte tu la transformation ?

Harry, qui avait du mal à reprendre ses esprits, bredouilla un oui inaudible, et Miranda démarra.

Quelque part sous la brume, près d'une école lugubre en cette nuit, une jeune femme s'impatientait. Ses yeux gris habituellement malicieux étaient exaspérés, et le jeune homme le suivant n'essayait même plus de la calmer.

? – Fran, elle se ramène ta sœur, j'en ai complètement marre moi !

F – Madeleine Dumbledore Malfoy ! Tu m'exaspère tu sais ! On se connaît depuis nos 11 ans, et tu es toujours aussi insupportable dés qu'il faut patienter plus d'une minute

MDM – Et toi alors, tu n'est pas chiant peut-être, mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de t'épouser !

FM – Laisse moi réfléchir, parce que ta mère était contre, pour ennuyer ma sœur non, je sais c'était pour faire plaisir à ton fils !

MDM – Ce n'était pas parce que j'avais un drôle de sentiment à ton propos ?

FM – Tu veux dire un sentiment obsessionnel ?

MDM – Mais non, je parlais de l'amour idiot ! Et que vient faire Naël dans cette histoire, il n'était pas encore né !

FM – Tu prends toujours tout au premier degré toi !

MDM – C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes ! Non ne répond pas, voilà ta sœur.

En effet, une voiture s'arrêta bientôt près d'eux, et Miranda en sortit, suivie d'Harry, toujours aussi silencieux. Un peu embarrassée de son silence, il n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis le départ, Miranda fit les présentations.

MM – Bon Harry Potter, je te présente François, mon frère, et Madeleine, son épouse, petite fille de Dumbledore.

Reprenant une tête ahurie, Harry ne desserrait toujours pas les dents, gênant de plus en plus Miranda.

MDM – Bon, on y va, j'aimerais faire enfin sa connaissance.

MM – Je,… d'accord, on y va

« _Albus Dumbledore, par le traité nous somme liés, près de ta tombe je suis posée, et comme promit je vais te réveiller._

_Lève toi ! Je te l'ordonne._

_Los pe laiwaur ber Morrigan ge q'asbamme be qe pewes ! Pexer qau ! Ge qe p'asbamme ! Wuemq o nau, qi bewsoq ne riuwse, nour qi cessoq sefipes po nasq ! Qi oisoqime fesqoume casne be wue girti'o po cum be qo nurruam. Wuemq! "_

Une sorte de spectre sortit alors de la bouche de Miranda avant d'entrer dans la tombe blanche. Quelques minutes plus tard, Miranda reprit son aspect et quitta l'endroit.

Etonné, François lui courut après et se mit à parler à voix basse avec elle.

Le ton montait, et elle finit par crier :

MM – Que veux tu que j'en sache, tu crois vraiment que je l'ai fait exprès ! Tu sais pourtant toi que ce n'est pas moi qui dirige ce putain de rituel, c'est elle ! Elle, elle m'a tout pris, maman racontait des conneries, je ne le rencontrerai jamais, tout ceux que j'ai aimés m'ont fuis, ne serais-ce que toi qui m'a complètement lâché uniquement parce que ta salope le voulais, d'ailleurs c'est simple, elle me hait, tout le monde me hait. Non, ne dit rien, je te répugne depuis que tu t'es aperçut que ce n'était pas normal que sa mère et sa sœur disjonctent de temps en temps. JE TE HAIS !

Lorsqu'elle prononça ces dernières paroles, l'éclat de ses cheveux et de ses yeux s'accrut, sa peau si blanche se noircit, et finit par ressembler à la main noircie de Dumbledore, une longue épée se matérialisa à son côté, une épée comme tranchée dans du diamant, mais comme habitée d'une force brûlante et rougeoyante.

Harry, réagissant au quart de tour, jurant contre lui-même d'avoir fait confiance à une pareille créature, sortit sa baguette et allait lui jeter un sort, lorsque Madeleine lui mit la main sur son bras levé, lui lança un regard triste en murmurant :

MDM – Non attend, elle ne va rien lui faire, et je suis presque sure qu'elle ne s'intéressera même pas à toi.

En effet, Miranda se mit à faire de larges mouvements furieux avec son épée, passant tout près de François, mais sans le toucher. Au bout d'une minute, elle reprit son aspect normal et s'avança avec son épée vers la tombe, avant de la fracasser d'un coup éblouissant.

Un long spectre sortit de l'amas qui en résultat, et Dumbledore se matérialisa tandis que Miranda se mettait à pleurer.

MM – Oh par merlin j'en ai assez, j'en ai tellement assez ! Fran, Fran tu n'as tien ? Tu vas bien ? Je suis tellement désolée, tellement désolée !

Personne n'osait proférer un mot, tandis que Miranda continuait sa complainte. Ce fut finalement Dumbledore qui rompit le silence :

AD – Voyons miss, ce n'est rien, calmez vous, vous savez bien que votre frère sait très bien que vous ne lui ferez jamais le moindre mal. Mais veuillez excuser ma curiosité, qui est la jeune fille à vos côtés monsieur Malfoy ?

Avec un regard triste, Madeleine répondit :

MDM – Je suis Madeleine Dumbledore Malfoy, votre petite fille.

Et,… Voila ! Je sais c'est pas gentil !

J'espère que vous me pardonnerez mes fautes d'orthographe, mais ma correctrice est aux abonnés absents !

Kissous à tous

MAlexis


End file.
